


Mando & The Princess

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: The Mandalorian [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your parents were going to marry you off to some Imperial sympathizer, so you decided to runaway. Your parents ended up putting a bounty on you, and that’s how you come to meet The Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Mandalorian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115021
Kudos: 12





	1. The Runaway Princess aka The Beginning

You couldn’t believe it. Actually, no, you can. It’s been a week since you ran away from your home, your planet, your lifestyle. It’s been a week since the day your parents told you that you were being arranged to marry a former Imperial general. You couldn’t let that happen. 

While your parents were Imperial sympathizers, you were not. You’d seen what the Empire has done to your kingdom, to the galaxy. And you didn’t like how people were treated so unjust. If you were married to that general, then there went your freedom and your ability to help the people that the Empire has hurt. 

So running away was your only option. 

Now a week later, you’re on the run constantly, always having to look over your shoulder because your parents had put a bounty on you. 

You’re thankful for your secret self-defense lessons Festin had taught you for years. He was your dearest friend and like an older brother to you. Hopefully, he’s faring okay…

PEW! PEW!

You gasp, dodging around the corner as blaster shots whizz past you. That Twi’lek has been tailing you for a while now and it seems like you can’t get away from him. 

You pull off your scarf as you weave in and out of a passing crowd through the marketplace. You swiftly grab another scarf off a vendor’s cart, throwing your own to replace it. You then wrap the scarf around you, creating a hood, and covering the half part of your face. 

You then slip into a cantina and watch from afar as the Twi’lek goes the opposite direction. 

You sigh in relief and head to the counter, asking for a glass of water. You place down two coins and murmur a thanks, gulp down the contents within seconds. 

You feel a tug at your pant leg and a coo, you look down to see a small green creature looking up at you. Your eyes soften and you put on a polite smile as you crouch down, “Hello, little one. What’re you doing here? Are you lost?”

“He’s mine,” you heard a modulated voice as two boots appear beside the little thing.

You look up to see a Mandalorian decked out in beskar looking down at you. You promptly stand up, “Oh! Um, sorry. He was pulling on my pant leg and I thought he was lost.”

The Mandalorian bends down and picks up the young thing, “Yeah, he tends to wander a lot and gets himself into trouble.”

“Trouble?” you ask with an amused smile, you reach out and softly stroke the little one’s ear, “He doesn’t seem like trouble to me.”

“Trust me, he is.”

“Where is she?!” your eyes widen when you hear the Twi’lek’s voice.

“Kriff!” you rush behind the Mandalorian, hiding from the Twi’lek’s view, “I thought I lost him!” you quietly hiss.

“He doesn’t look too happy,” Mando quips.

“Because I’ve managed to slip through his fingers all day.”

“You in some kind of trouble?”

“Something like that. I ran away from Plylith and my parents put a kriffing bounty on me. Absolute bantha fodder.”

“Wait,” Mando turns around, child still in his arms, “You’re the runaway princess?”

Your eyes dart from the Twi’lek, who’s slowly making his way in your direction and the Mando. You give a curt nod and the Mando sighs. He looks down to the child in his arms, who then coos up at him, and then he looks back at you, “Follow me. Quickly.”

Mando rushes past you and you follow closely behind. You two sneak out the back door and through the marketplace once more. Occasionally, you look over your shoulder to see if the Twi’lek is in sight. He isn’t. 

You eventually make your way out to a clearing and you follow Mando up the ramp of his ship. But then you stop.

“Wait. What’s going on?”

“I’m helping you.”

You look at him warily, “How can I be sure you won’t bring me back to my parents. You’re a bounty hunter after all. How can I trust you?”

“You can’t, but I seem to be the only option to get you away from that Twi’lek, princess.”

“HEY!” you hear the roar of said Twi’lek. He’s running towards the Mando’s ship while firing off shots. 

You rush further into the ship, screaming, “Okay! Just go! Go now!” and Mando hands you the kid, quickly making his way to start up the ship. 

You sit on a cot with the child in your lap. He looks up at you with a smile and coos. You hug him to your chest and murmur, “It’s gonna be alright.”

________________

You don’t know how long you’ve down there, but Mando eventually climbs down the ladder to you and you stand up. 

“Let’s make a deal,” you state, “You protect me from any other bounty hunters my parents send for me and I’ll help you look after the little one while you hunt for your bounties. It’s a win-win situation.”

“Do you know how to shoot a blaster?”

You nod, “And I know some hand to hand combat.”

You watch as Mando looks from you to the child in your hands and then back at you, “Fine. You’ll sleep here.” he points to the cot, “The kid has his own little room through that door, but he likes to sleep with people. So don’t be surprised if you wake up and find him asleep on your stomach or something.”

“O-Okay.” he turns to the ladder and reaches to climb up. “Thank you, Mando.”

He looks over his shoulder and murmurs, “You’re welcome.”

You watch as he climbs up the ladder and when he’s gone, you plop back down onto the cot with the sigh. Looking down at the child, you softly smile, “Everything’s gonna be alright.”


	2. At This Very Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando makes a quick stop at some planet to refuel. You explore the market place.

Mando and the Child stayed some distance away as you insisted on going through the marketplace to find some food and necessities for the three of you.

Mando kept his eyes on you at all times while simultaneously remaining aware of his surroundings. The Child looked on with a curious gaze, cooing and making excitable noises whenever he saw something that interested him.

Mando chuckled, stroking the little one’s ear with fondness, until something reached his ears. It was beautiful and melodic. It was your laugh.

He quickly scanned the nearby vendors until his eyes landed on you. You were at a fruit cart speaking with an older woman. She must’ve been saying something amusing because you had this bright smile on your face and you’d occasionally break out into laughter.

Mando was enraptured by you. He always was but you at this very moment, with the sunlight beaming down on you, the relaxed look as well as amusement in your eyes. Mando felt a heaviness on his cheat and he couldn’t tell if this was a good or bad feeling. All he knows is that he feels it whenever you’re around.


	3. Caught***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Child is asleep. Mando is piloting the Razor Crest. You’re in your caught, getting hot and bothered from witnessing Mando in battle with a few fellow bounty hunters. You take matters into your own hands. Literally.

You couldn’t help it. You’re not sure why, but seeing Mando fight in that village really woke something inside of you. You replay the fight that started. Some Gamorrean was after the kid, tried snatching him out of your arms. But then Mando stepped in and started pulling moves on him. He did get thrown around a bit, but he ended up winning in the end.

Now the three of you were far away from that planet. Mando was up piloting the ship, the kid was in his cradle in the cockpit with Mando. And you were by yourself in the hull, laying on the cot, hand wandering into your pants as you thought about a specific move Mando used on the Gamorrean. He’d wrapped his hands around the species’ neck. You didn’t think the act would arouse something inside you, yet here you are. 

You eye flutter close as you imagine Mando pinning you against a wall, gloved hand around your throat. You moaned and murmured out, “Harder, Mando.” Your fingers slid in between your legs, feeling how wet you are. You bite your lip imaging yourself grinding on Mando’s thigh, him asking you, “Do you like that, princess?”

You nod and reply, “I love riding your thigh, Mando. Feels so good,” you gasp when you start to rub circles over your hardened clit. Your pussy becoming wetter and wetter the more you do it. 

“Want you to choke me harder,” you slip a finger into you while your hand wraps around your own neck, “Oh kriff, Mando,” you moan, imagining, wishing your hands were his. 

________________

Mando hasn’t hear from you or seen you in a while. He peeks into the child’s cradle to see he’s present and fast asleep. He closes the hatch and then puts the ship onto autopilot, going to see if you were alright. 

He made his way down the ladder quietly, in case you were asleep. He expected you to be since he hadn’t heard a peep from you, but he found quite the surprising sight. 

You were laying on the cot, your dress hiked up to your stomach. One hand was in between your legs while the other was around your neck.

“Stars, Mando, you feel so good,” he heard you moan and he stilled. Were you-

“More, Mando. Please,” you begged and that’s when Mando definitely knew you were getting off on the thought of him. Were you imagining him choking you? Were you thinking about his mouth on you? Stars know that’d thought about that too. His eyes are focused on your hand in between your legs. He wishes he had a better view. He clenches his fist when he feels a tightness in his pants grow.

You whimper and arched your body off the cot a lit, “Yes, like that! I’m so close. I’m-”

Mando cleared his throat and you stilled. You stayed there for a moment before shooting straight up, onto your legs, and whipping your head towards the Mandalorian. He could see the shock and shame on your face. 

“H-How long have you been standing there?”

“Enough,” he answers plainly, slowly walking the distance to you, “I thought you were asleep or something. Guess I was wrong.” he strokes your cheek with the back of his gloved hand and asked, “How long have you been thinking about me, princess?”

You gulp, hesitant to answer. But then you’re opening your mouth and about to speak, but then the ship is suddenly rocking back and forth?

“For kriff’s sake!” Mando shouts as he stumbles over his legs, trying to get up the ladder. He’s already shouting at the kid, “HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING?!”


	4. The Royal Feast***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((quick mando smut drabble that came to mind and I just need to write real quick about Din and a runaway princess))

“For the love of-” you let out a whine and arch your back up off the cot you were splayed out on.

You feel Mando’s tongue lick a stripe up your slit, his fingers spreading your lips before delving in. You bite your lip to prevent you from being too loud, afraid you might wake the kid.

You hear Mando chuckle when he pulls away, “Bet you wish you could see, huh, princess? Bet you wish you could watch me eat your pussy? This royal feast before me?”

You grip at the terry cloth blanket underneath you, wishing you could grab onto Mando’s hair instead. But no, your wrists were tied to the cot’s frame and a cloth covering your eyes to prevent you from seeing Mando in all his glory.

“Some day you just might me able to, princess….but not today.” You gasp once more when you feel Mando’s mouth on your pussy again.

And Mando was right. You do wish you could see him, watch him eat your pussy. But that day isn’t today.


	5. You Need to Focus***

“Focus, princess,” Mando demands, his voice modulated by his helmet.

You do as you’re told, eyes focused on the sky as you pilot the Razor Crest, all the while sitting on Mando’s lap.

Luckily, the Child is fast asleep in his bassinet because you wouldn’t know what to do if he saw you in the situation that you’re in.

You’re sitting on Mando’s lap while you pilot the ship….and he has his fingers in your pussy.

You so desperately want him to pump his fingers in you hard and fast, but he’s going at an agonizingly slow pace.

You move your hips to gain a little more friction, which causes Mando to pull out his fingers.

You look over your shoulder, slightly betrayed, “H-Hey! Why-”

“I told you to focus and you’re not. You’re too busy being a needy slut wanting to cum on my fingers. I don’t think I should let you now, since you can’t seem to follow orders.”

The threat makes you whimper, “No, please, Mando, I’m-I’m sorry. I’ll be good. I’ll focus.” You face forward, keeping the ship steady as you fly above the planet’s atmosphere.

You wait a minute….then two…then you feel Mando’s fingers grazing along your wet lips again. You bite your lip to hold back a victorious smile when his fingers plunge back into your heat once more.

“Atta girl, princess,” Mando grunts and his praise has you nearly bouncing with joy.


	6. Punishment***

THWACK!

“F-Four,” you whimpered, trying to muster the pain you were already feeling on your behind.

Mando had you laid over his lap, dress pulled over your head, ass exposed, and his gloved hand spanking your ass every couple of seconds.

THWACK!

“Five!”

“Halfway there, princess. Now, tell me why I’m punishing you.”

THWACK!

“Si-Six,” you take a deep breath and reply, “Because I put us in danger.”

THWACK! THWACK!

“How did you put us in danger?”

“E-Eight. I-I distracted you by-by teasing you.”

THWACK!

“And why did you decide to tease me, princess?”

“Mando, please, I’m-”

“Answer the question.” He demanded and you sniffled.

“Because I’m a needy slut,” you murmured.

“Last one, princess.”

THWACK!

“TEN!” you mustered out, falling completely limp on Mando’s lap.

You heard him sigh and then felt his bare palm softly rub your sore behind, “I’m very disappointed in you, Y/N.”

Your heart drops to your stomach. He hardly ever used your real name, always calling you by your title instead. You knew how serious this was.

“I’m sorry, Mando,” you whispered, “I promise it won’t happen again.” You get up from his lap, slowly pulling your underwear back up, wincing at the slight stinging. You fix your dress and move to join Cara and the Child outside of the ship, leaving Mando to think things through.


	7. Unneeded Help***

Your back hit the cool stone wall, Mando’s hand wrapped around your neck but not too tight, “What. Did. I. Say.”

He feels you gulp under his palm, “You needed help!”

“I had it covered!” He sneered, the helmet mere millimeters from your face and you could hear him breathing heavily, “I was fine, but you,” his grip tightened on your throat and you start to gasp for air a little bit, “just had to jump in and do what? You don’t know how to fight. You barely know how to fire a blaster. So what did you think you’d achieve, princess?”

“I-I d-don’t know,” you breathe out.

“You could’ve gotten killed,” you hear it in his voice, the worry, the fear.

“But I wasn’t,” you’re able to muster out.

He scowls and tighten his hold even more, causing you to grip his wrist and you can’t help but moan. He cocks his head to the side and you can only imagine him narrowing his eyes at you.

“Are you turned on by this, princess?,” he nods at his hand, “You like me choking you like this?”

Under his hold, you shake your head slightly, “N-No.” But you and he both know you’re lying.

With one hand still on your throat, the other swiftly hikes up your dress and slips into your underwear. You bite your lip to hold back the moan you want to let out and Mando shakes his head, “Tsk tsk. Not only did you put yourself in danger, now you’re lying to me?” He asks when he feels the wetness between your folds.

Mando continues to hold you there, the planet’s moonbeams shining down on the two of you. There’s a bit of fear and thrill coarsing through you right now, the thought of potentially being caught like this, caught between Mando and the wall of a seedy cantina, his hand on your throat while his other hand is buried in your folds.

He then pulls out his hand and releases your throat, “You don’t deserve it for what you pulled tonight.”

You slump against the wall as you watch Mando turn his back to you and head back to his ship.


	8. Little Green Monster***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando really doesn’t like how Cobb Vanth looks at you and speaks to you.

You held tight onto Mando as the sand speeder raced through the desert. You glanced down at the child and he looked up at you with a smile on his face. You giggled and rest your cheek against Mando’s back. 

Eventually, you arrive to Mos Pelgo. The town is very deserted. Very few people around. 

Mando parks the speeder and points at you and the child, “Stay here while I look around.” without another word, he starts heading off, leaving you and the kid behind. You both look at each other and then you scoff, picking up the little one and following Mando. 

He sighs when he hears your footsteps fast approaching, “You never seem to listen, do you?”

“You never seem to remember that I don’t like taking orders, do you?” you quip back. 

The three of you enter a bar and Mando asks about seeing any Mandalorians in the area. 

“You mean the Marshall?”

“The Marshall wears Mandalorian armor?”

A man dressed in Mandalorian armor appears in the doorway and Mando immediately steps in front of you and the little one as a shield. You slowly back away and watch silently as the two Mandos chat with each other. The Marshall asks the bartender for drinks and sits down. He then lifts off his helmet and you’re immediately confused. You glanced at Mando and he’s still.

The man underneath is handsome. His salt and pepper hair is slicked back and he has grey scruff donning his face. You had to admit that he was handsome, but you start to wonder how your Mando is even more handsome under his helmet.

“I’ve never met a real Mandalorian,” the man says with a smile. 

“Who are you?” Mando asks.

“I’m Cobb Vanth, Marshal of Mos Pelgo.”

“If you’re not a real Mandalorian, where’d you get the armor?” you ask off from the side.

“Bought it off some jawas.” he takes a swig from his cup and looks your way, “Now what’s a kid and a pretty thing like you doing with a Mandalorian?” he shoots you a flirtatious grin and you’re ready to respond, but Mando steps forward, “The armor, hand it over.”

Cobb snorts, “Listen, pal, I’m sure you call the shots where you come from, but ‘round here, I’m the one tells folks what to do.”

Mando takes another step, “Take it off…or I will.”

When he says those words, you had to bite back a moan. His stance and the assertiveness, it’s…arousing. 

Instead, you hug the child close to you and speak up once more, “I’m, uh, going to take the little one and explore outside.” you nod and quickly make your way out of the cantina. 

Cobb’s eyes follow you and Mando wants to punch in his teeth right then and there. He doesn’t like the way he’s staring at you. 

Moments after you exit, the ground and buildings start to rumble. You hug the child close as you watch the town’s inhabitants scatter. 

“What the stars…” you watch some creature run through the sand and your eyes widen in horror when the creature bursts out and eats a bantha. 

The child hides into your chest with fear and you’re gently bouncing him, trying to calm him, “Sssshhh, it’s okay.” you then look over your shoulder and ask the two men, “What the hell was that?”

_________

In a few days, the creature, a krayt dragon, as you learned, was taken care of thanks to Mando’s heroics. Its meat salvaged and a large piece was given to the three of you for your help. After helping Mando wrap up the meat, Cobb comes forwards handing over the Mandalorian armor he had donned previously. 

“I hope our paths cross again,” Cobb says as he shakes Mando’s hand. He then turned to you, “Yours especially. Never seen a woman fight as well and hard as you did, missy. If you ever get rid of this shiny buckethead, you know where to find me.” with a wink and went off to help the rest of his people. 

“Let’s go,” Mando grunts as he mounts the sand speeder and you settled behind him, arms wrapping around his waist. 

When you’re back at the Crest, Peli is outside watching the kid while you’re helping Mando clean off his armor inside. 

Mando sits on your cot while you’re standing in between his legs, “You scared me out there,” you murmured as you wiped the krayt dragon’s guts off the beskar, “You just stood there as the dragon came closer and when I watched it swallow you, I felt my heart stop. Mando, if you-if I-” you paused and took a deep breath, “If something happened to you, I don’t know what I would do.”

“I’m sure Vanth would’ve taken care of you just fine,” he says with malice in his voice and you stop your cleaning. 

A smirk appears on your face as you say, “Mando, am I sensing a little green monster? And no, I’m not talking about the one outside.”

“I wasn’t jealous,” he answers lowly. 

You hummed, “Sure about that?” you start to back away from him, “So, if I wanted to see Cobb before we leave-” you gasp when his hands reach out, and grab you by the waist. He pulls you back and has you sit on his lap, “You’re not going back.”

“Oh yeah?” you run your hands up the beskar chestplate and lock your hands together behind his neck, “And why’s that?”

“Because he could never pleasure you like I can, Princess.”

“Yeah? Prove it.” you yelp when Mando rolls you over so you’re now on your back and he’s hovering above you. He holds himself up with his arms and he stares down at you. 

“Take off your clothes.”

You feel like being a little more defiant so you say, “I don’t feel like it.”

He lowers his face closer to yours and says, “Take it off, or I will,” and you’re taken back to when he ordered Cobb the same thing. Hearing your breathing hitch, he chuckles, “You always did like it when I ordered you around, did you? You don’t listen to what I say because you like how aggressive I get, don’t you? Answer me, Princess.”

You nod, “Yes, Mando.”

“Clothes. Off. Now,” he bites back and you do your best to discard your clothes while he remains above you. 

In moments, you’re stark naked beneath him while he remains fully clothed, a thing you’re used to by now.

“Undo my pants,” he orders and you obey. You stare into his visor as you do so, unzipping his pants and taking out his semi-hard dick, “Stroke it.”

Your hand starts to slowly pump his shaft and you hear him shudder. You can’t help but smile, knowing that you’re the one who gets to make Mando feel this way. 

“Use your other hand to touch yourself. Get yourself ready for me.”

“Yes, Mando,” you breath out and slide your other hand in-between your legs. You circle your fingers around your clit and you feel yourself getting wetter. You dip a finger inside, slowly pumping it to the same rhythm as you pump Mando’s cock. 

“Are you wet enough?” he rasps and you nod. He then swats your hands away and takes his cock into his own hand. He settles in between your legs, tip running up and down your slit. 

“Mando,” you moan, waiting for him to enter you. 

“Tell me you’re mine,” he grunts as he sheathes himself inside you. 

You throw your head back in a gasp, feeling him stretch your walls. Then, breathlessly, you reply, “I’m yours.”

He then snaps his hips into yours as he continues to use his arms to hold himself up. You cling to the cot as he rocks into you, each thrust, each drag of his cock, makes you moan out in pleasure. 

“No one can make you feel like this, huh, Princess? Not Vanth, not anyone.”

You shake your head, “No one, Mando, only you. Kriff! Only you can make me feel this good!”

You then grasp onto his beskar covered shoulders as his thrusts grow rougher. Mando groans above you, “I wanted punch his teeth then every time he looked at you. Wanted to show him you’re spoken for, you’re mine.”

“I wouldn’t have minded, ‘though, I’m sure that would’ve been the most disturbing thing the little one has seen.”

“Debatable,” Mando replies and you giggle. 

“That kriffing giggle. Drives me insane,” he lets out a guttural moan when he feels your walls clench around him, “You gonna cum, Princess? You gotta ask for it.”

“Mando, please.”

“Please what, Princess?”

“Please, let me cum.”

“Tell me again, who do you belong to?”

“You, Mando. I belong to you!” 

“Cum. Let me feel you.”

Immediately you let out a loud whine as your climax washes over you. Mando is still rutting into you through your pleasure and, at some point, you’re sure you hear him say, “Gonna cum,” and his hips eventually pull away from you, and his hand is pumping his dick. Ribbons of his cum then land onto your pussy and lower stomach. 

Mando leans back to rest on against his feet, his cock growing limp. He then grabs the rag you were using to clean the guts off his armor, but you take it and throw it across the room.

“You are _not_ using that thing covered in krayt dragon guts on me.”

Mando chuckles and replies, “That’s fair,” before grabbing another rag and cleaning you up.


	9. What's In A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Mando learn from the Jedi, Ahsoka, that the child has had a name this entire time. Now Mando feels he should share his with you.

After the ordeal with Calodan and meeting with the jedi, Ahsoka Tano, you and Mando were in disbelief that the little one that’s been in your care for so long has has a name after all this time. 

“Grogu,” you whispered as sat in your lap. He immediately responded, looking up at you with a curious coo, to which you giggle, “I can’t believe your name is Grogu. After all this time, it’s so nice to finally call you by your name.” you bring him up to you, gently pressing your forehead to his, “I think we’re a lot closer, now that I know your name, don’t you think?” Grogu coos and presses his tiny hands to your cheek, to which you giggle more. 

While this is happening, Mando sits up front, piloting the Razor Crest. He listens to you speak with Grogu, using his name as often as you can. Mando feels a tightness in his chest. You’ve been travelling with him and the ki-Grogu, for a while now and you don’t even know his name. You’ve done a lot of intimate things, felt each other inside and out and yet, you don’t know his name. 

He knows that only those of his clan should know his name and while you’re not part of his clan, you are….important to him. 

“Mando?” Mando turns his slightly to you, letting you know he’s listening, “Grogu’s tired. I think he and I will sleep for a little bit.”

“Alright. Sweet dreams, princess,” he responds lowly and you give him a soft smile and a nod, making your way out of the cockpit. 

Once you’re gone, Mando sighs and slumps against his seat. He feels conflicted. He’s confided in you, let you touch him in a way that no one else has. He’s let you, figuratively, see him for who he is, a lonely man trying to survive and make his way through the galaxy. He’s done all those things and yet, he hasn’t told you his name. 

Should he? 

He imagines how his name would sound falling from your lips. It’s sweet, soft, and full of love. Just like you. He imagines how his name would sound while you’re in pleasure. It’s light, it’s desperate, it’s deep, it’s bliss. 

“Hey,” he tenses at your sudden appearance. He was too busy thinking about his name coming from you, that he hadn’t heard you come back. 

“Is something wrong?”

You stand beside him, arms resting on his seat, “I don’t know. I was going to ask you that. After we left, you seemed a little…off.”

During the time you’ve been travelling with Mando and Grogu, you’ve come to notice the little things in Mando. You could feel the uneasiness rolling off him. 

“Do you ever think about my name?”

You look at him confusedly, “Your name?”

“You always call me Mando, which you know isn’t my name. We found out the kid’s name and I was just curious if-if you ever wanted to know my name.”

“Yeah, but with how you are, I figured you’d only tell me if you wanted to.”

He cocks his head to the side, “How I am?” he asks with an amused tone.

You roll your eyes and sit down in your usual seat, “Reserved. Private. Stuck up.”

Mando hums, “That’s fair.” you two sit in silence for a few seconds until he speaks up again, “Do you want to know my name?”

“Only if you’re comfortable with it. I know Mandalorians have a specific set of rules or something like that. You don’t have to-”

“I want to,” he blurts out, “I-Stuff like sharing names and seeing each other’s face, those are usually reserved for members of your clan.”

“I’m not part of your clan though,” you looked at him with yet another confused expression. 

He nods, “Yes, but you’re…you’re special, important to me. And after everything we’ve gone through and done so far, I feel I owe it to you, to tell you my name.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Mando-”

“Please, just, can I? Can I tell you my name?”

You sigh and nod, “If you’re absolutely sure this is what you want, then you can tell me.”

“It is,” he gives a deep breath, “My name is Din Djarin.”

“Din…” you whisper his name and it’s exactly how he imagined it. Soft. Sweet, “Din Djarin,” you chuckle in disbelief, “I don’t know why, but the name suits you.” You get up and press a kiss above his visor, “Thank you for sharing your name with me, Din.”

“You’re welcome, princess.”

You snort and shake your head in amusement, “You call me that so much that I sometimes think you forgot my name.”

“No, I haven’t forgotten…Y/N.”

You hum, “I like it when you say my name.”

“I like it when you say mine,” he says softly back to you. 

You pat his beskar covered shoulder, “I’ll head to bed now. You get some sleep too, okay, Din?”

“Okay,” he replies in a gruff tone and faces forward, listening to your retreating figure. 

When you’re gone, he lets out a sigh of relief and replays how soft and sweet his name sounds coming from you. 


End file.
